


You're Distracting

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Fluffy fluffy between Charlie and the Reader doing art together.





	You're Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 11/15/16.

“Why are you sitting so far away?” you grumbled, looking up from your coloring book.

Charlie was sitting across the table from you working on her own book. The two of you had picked them up at the small store down the street on a whim and decided to work on them together.

Flashing you a flirtatious smile, Charlie cooed, “Patience, young Padawan.”

Charlie reached across the table, grabbing one of your colored pencils. She began coloring in one of the pictures in the book she had. You watched her closely, smiling at how hard she was concentrating on her shading.

After a few minutes, she said without her eyes leaving her page, “I know you’re watching me. How are we going to put both of our pictures up on the fridge for our dads to admire if I’m the only one working?”

You laughed, “Don’t let them hear you calling them dad.”

Her eyes met yours, a smile on her face. “You’re right. Dean would have a conniption. He doesn’t like being referred to as old. Trust me. I did it once and I’m pretty sure if he had lasers for eyes, I would be dead.” She pointed towards your book, “But, stop distracting me! Get to work!”

“You’re distracting me!”

“Mhm, no. Your beautiful eyes watching me is what started this whole thing,” Charlie retorted. She pointed again. “Chop chop.”

You smiled before picking up your pencil again.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you began working again. You fell into the rhythm of mixing and changing the colors on the page.

Charlie finished before you and went on outlining things to take up more time, waiting for you to get done.

You were done but you kept working, purposely trying to take longer. You knew it would get under her skin sooner or later. It was sooner.

Sighing, Charlie stood up from her chair and made her way around the table to sit down next to you and look at what you were doing. “What more do you have to do?”

“Nothing. Just trying to add more.”

“Why?”

“It got you over here didn’t it?” You smirked.

Charlie shot you a look, but you saw a smile playing on the edges of her lips. “Well, we are done. So. Let’s go put them up!” She jumped up and went back around the table to grab her book. You followed suit, tearing out the page of yours.

Taping them up on the fridge, Charlie smirked. “I’m sure they’re going to get a kick out of that.”

“Or just make fun of us mercilessly.”

“Well, we know we are better artists than them, so we have that to throw back in their face.”

Charlie was watching you out of the corner of your eye and you turned your head to look at her. She smiled seeing you look. “What?” you asked. She had such a loving look on her face, as if she couldn’t stop looking at you.

She leaned in, her lips touching yours. She smiled against your mouth before pulling you in deeper for a kiss. You fell into the kiss, pressing closer to her. She smelled like lilac and tasted sweet. Her tongue traced across your lip gently before sucking your bottom lip in.

You both didn’t hear Dean walk into the room who merely stopped for a few seconds, glued to the spot, not knowing what to do. He shifted uncomfortable and cleared his throat. Charlie pulled away from you quickly and looked over your shoulder at Dean.

“I’m guessing a room is going to free up?” was all Dean said.

Charlie snorted loudly, “Hey, buddy. Just because we like screwing around doesn’t mean we don’t want our own autonomy.” Her eyes lit up and she put some space between the two of you before gesturing grandly to the fridge. “Look what we did!”

Dean peered past the pair of you at the fridge and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you guys five?”  
“Told you,” you said to Charlie.

Charlie huffed and told Dean, “You’re just mad because you’re not artistically inclined.”

You took Charlie’s hand and pulled her, getting her to follow you towards Dean. “We’ll give him some privacy to look it over. Sometimes art needs to be appreciated in silence.”

Dean looked less than amused at this and you smirked at him in response.

“And speaking of privacy, we are going to go find some.”

“I have my own art piece to appreciate,” Charlie said over her shoulder to Dean, gesturing at you. “So, I bid you adieu.”

“Fantastic,” Dean muttered under his breath as the pair of you disappeared out of the kitchen. He walked towards the fridge to make himself a sandwich. He stopped, his hand on the handle, looking down at the pictures. Despite himself, a small smile appeared on his lips.


End file.
